


Dinner Dilemma

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #57: "I'm not drunk enough for this", Celestina Warbeck, Granger Residence.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dinner Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #57: "I'm not drunk enough for this", Celestina Warbeck, Granger Residence.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Dinner Dilemma

~

Over dinner, Harry could tell Severus was strained. He was polite, but that wicked sense of humour Harry had come to love was hidden beneath the surface. 

As was customary after dinner, everyone retired to the sitting room. Molly turned on the wireless. “They’re featuring Celestina Warbeck tonight.” She clasped Arthur’s hand, dragging him into the centre of the room. “Let’s have a bit of dancing.” 

After some good-natured grumbling, Bill and Fleur, and Percy and Audrey were twirling around the room.

“I’m not drunk enough for this,” muttered Severus, surging to his feet. 

Harry stood, too, clinging to his hand. “There’s still pudding,” he whispered. “Then we can go. All right?” 

Stiffly, Severus nodded. 

“Is something wrong?” Molly asked. She eyed Severus suspiciously. “You’re not leaving already?”

“Oh, no!” Harry smiled, linking his fingers with Severus’. “I’m showing Severus were the loo is.” 

“Ah.” Molly smiled. “Well, when you return we’ll have pudding. I made your favourite. Treacle tart.” 

“Brilliant.” As he steered Severus out of the room, Harry was conscious of being watched. He led Severus up the stairs. “It’s there,” he said, pointing to a door.

Severus exhaled. “Sadly, I suspect people will notice if I hide in there until it’s time to go.”

Harry smiled. “Yeah, I suspect so.” Leaning in, he kissed Severus deeply, pressing close until they were both panting. He pulled away. “There. Better?” 

Severus huffed. “You _cannot_ just do that and expect everything to be all right!” 

“It’s worked every time so far,” Harry pointed out.

Severus shook his head. “You’re impossible,” he muttered, opening the door to the loo and slipping inside.

Smiling, Harry leaned against the wall to wait. And that was where Ron and Hermione found him. 

“Harry?” Hermione coughed. “Can we talk?”

Harry frowned. “About?”

She shook her head, looking back over her shoulder. “Not here.” 

“Then where?” Harry asked. “And you should know, where I go, Severus does, too.”

Hermione nodded. “Of course.” She exhaled. “My parents’ place.”

Harry blinked. “The Granger residence?” 

“Yes.” Ron smiled. “After this, all right?”

When Severus emerged, they were gone. “Did you hear that?” Harry asked as they went back downstairs.

Severus hummed. “Indeed. Most intriguing.” 

~


End file.
